Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~
|Last = Morning Musume in Concert at Anime Expo 2009 Anime Expo 2009 Concert |Next = Pikappika! Spring 2010 Tour}} Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ (モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2009秋 ~ナインスマイル~) was Morning Musume's 2009 fall concert tour. It ran from September 19 to December 6, 2009. 7th generation member Kusumi Koharu graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project at the end of the tour. The DVD was filmed on December 6, 2009 at Tokyo Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, and released on February 24, 2010. The DVD ranked at #2 and sold 13,517 copies total. The Blu-ray of the concert was released on December 4, 2013. Tracklist DVD Tracklist= #OPENING #3, 2, 1 BREAKIN' OUT! #HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka? #VTR: Member Introduction #Kimagure Princess #MC1 #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Genki+ #MC2 #Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? - Morning Musume featuring Junjun and Linlin #Sukiyaki - Niigaki Risa and Kusumi Koharu #MC3 #Haru Beautiful Everyday - Kamei Eri and Mitsui Aika #Kioku no Meiro - Takahashi Ai and Tanaka Reina #Aruiteru - Michishige Sayumi then follows Morning Musume #Aki Urara #Shouganai Yume Oibito #MC4 #Sakura Mankai - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Mitsui Aika, and Linlin #Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, and Junjun #The☆Peace! #MC5 #Coupling Medley #*Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL #*Please! Jiyuu no Tobira #*Hand made CITY #*Odore! Morning Curry #*Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL #MC6 #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari #MC7 #Naichau Kamo #Resonant Blue #Rainbow Pink - Shige-pink and Koha-pink ;Encore #Kusumi Koharu Graduation Ceremony #Furusato #SONGS #MC8 #LOVE Machine |-|Blu-ray Tracklist= ;Disc 1 #Opening: 3, 2, 1 BREAKIN' OUT! #HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka? #VTR: Member Introduction #Kimagure Princess #MC1 #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Genki+ #MC2 #Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Chinese Ver.) - Morning Musume featuring Junjun and Linlin #Sukiyaki - Niigaki Risa and Kusumi Koharu #MC3 #Haru Beautiful Everyday - Kamei Eri and Mitsui Aika #Kioku no Meiro - Takahashi Ai and Tanaka Reina #Aruiteru - Michishige Sayumi then follows Morning Musume #Aki Urara #Shouganai Yume Oibito #MC4 #Sakura Mankai - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Mitsui Aika, and Linlin #Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, and Junjun #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru #MC5 #Coupling Medley #*Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL #*Please! Jiyuu no Tobira #*Hand made CITY #*Odore! Morning Curry #*Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL ;Disc 2 #MC6 #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari #Naichau Kamo #Resonant Blue #Rainbow Pink - Michishige Sayumi and Kusumi Koharu Encore #Kusumi Koharu Graduation Ceremony #Furusato #SONGS #MC7 #LOVE Machine Featured Members *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu (graduation concert) *8th Gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Concert Schedule Gallery AT-NS.jpg|Takahashi Ai RN-NS.jpg|Niigaki Risa EK-NS.jpg|Kamei Eri SM-NS.jpg|Michishige Sayumi RT-NS.jpg|Tanaka Reina KK-NS.jpg|Kusumi Koharu KK-Graduation20091206.jpg|Kusumi Koharu Graduatend AM-NS.jpg|Mitsui Aika JJ-NS.jpg|Jun Jun LL-NS.jpg|Lin Lin External Links *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:2009 Concerts Category:2010 DVDs Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:7th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts Category:2013 Blu-rays Category:Morning Musume Blu-rays